The Poisoned Prisoner
by Kellycat77
Summary: Opal has once again escaped from the LEP, and is out for revenge. When she kidnaps Artemis, how extreme will she get in her punishment? And how long will Artemis hang in until Holly rescues him? Will he ever be the same again? Adopted from ILoveAnimals123.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I adopted this story from ILoveAnimals123 and changed it up a bit. So...yeah...just read it.**

In a dark prison cell sat Opal Koboi, plotting her escape and thinking about how good it will feel when Artemis Fowl will finally see how it feels to be in pain and sorrow. Finally, she looked up and smirked, an evil glint to her eye.

An hour later, Opal had escaped...

**2 DAYS LATER: Fowl Manor **

Artemis sat in his study resetting his security cameras while Butler was getting dinner ready.

Artemis looked up and saw a flicker of light.

"Opal. I see you're back." Artemis said softly, looking back at the monitor like he didn't have a care.

"Hello, Artemis." Opal screech with so much disgust, you could almost see it's cloudy smoke in the Irish air. "It's time you feel the pain and tragedy that I have felt over the years."

The pixie dipped her hand into a deep pocket, removing a little white box and opening that. She grabbed a syringe inside of the box, the clear container holding a thick green liquid.

Artemis, surprisingly completely calm, slid his hand under his desk pressing the silent alarm without Opal noticing. The mastermind narrowed his eyes. "If you think you can outsmart me, you are completely wrong Opal."

She snarled lowly and within a second, Opal vanished from her spot across the room. Artemis, a little puzzled, looked behind him. There was Opal, plunging the syringe inside his neck.

In 2 seconds, Artemis felt his whole body go limp and his eyes starting to close. The last thing he heard of before the whole world turned black was Butler cursing…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Downstairs, Butler was just finishing dinner when he felt his phone vibrate.

He looked at it and knew right away Artemis was in trouble. He got his sig sauer-which was always on him-and quietly ran upstairs to Artemis's study.

When he smashed the door open, the Manservant's eyes widened. He saw Artemis lying on the floor, unconscious, and Opal over him. Then suddenly, just like that, they were gone. The room was empty in the blink of an eye.

Butler checked the whole entire study but couldn't find Artemis-or Opal-anywhere.

"Not again." he sighed, going to Artemis' safe and getting his communicator from inside. He called the only person who could handle this: Holly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She, Butler, and Artemis beat Opal and the world was at peace and then...3 bangs went off? What? She groggily saw her communicator beside her and looked at her clock.

3:12 AM.

_Who in the world would be calling me at this time of day, D'Arvit!_ she thought, completely irritated. "Hello?" She said in an upset tone. "Whoever this is, you better have a good reason or I swear I wi-"

"Calm down, Holly. It's Butler." The Eurasian on the other line said, a hint of worry in his tone.

Suddenly, the elf was wide awake. If Butler was using Artemis' communicator, then something big must have happened to get the bodyguard so rattled. "Butler? What's wrong? Where's Artemis?" She asked, question after question.

The man on the other end of the phone call sighed. "Something's happened, Holly. I was downstairs and suddenly I got a alert from Artemis' silent alarm. I rushed up to his study, where the call for help came from...but it was too late."

"Butler, what happened?" Holly said slowly. "What was too late?"

"Opal got out...and she took Artemis."

"What? When did this happen?"

"3 minutes and 23 seconds ago. I immediately called you after checking the area of the study."

The elf sighed, putting her head back down on her desk. That's where she had been asleep; at work. Trouble had given her so much paperwork it was coming out of her ears. The only way to get it all done by it's due date was to stay overnight. But now wasn't the time to think about fieldwork papers. Now was to think about her friend, and how the hell Opal Koboi escaped once again.

"I'll be right up, Butler." Holly told the Manservant. "I just need to get a visa from Foaly and strange that centaur's neck for not calling the alert."

The elf hung up, marching down to the Ops Booth. When talking to Butler, she had a smooth, calm voice. But inside, she was screaming in worry, her palms sweating from just thinking about what Opal would do to her friend.

**First chapter down! Sorry it's so short, I'll hopefully be writing more in these chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I finally decided. This is where my sadistic mind goes to work. **

**WARNING!: If you do not like bloody torture, clear the area NOW! There's not really in this chapter (at least, not where I am going to go with this) but, you might as well not get attached to this story.**

Artemis groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding in a rhythmic tempo, and he felt as though he was a fairy, stepping into a human domain. In other words, he felt like he was going to be sick.

It took him a moment to compose himself of the nasty headache to realize that his hands were bound behind him and his ankles to the chair he was sitting in. The mastermind twisted his wrists, testing the ropes. Nope, too tight to slip out of or to untie by himself. Artemis internally groaned at this, leaning back and closing his eyes as he tried to get rid of the headache he had.

It took a while to get rid of the headache, at least an hour. Artemis tried to think of a way out of here, away from the devil pixie who wanted to kill him more than anyone else on or under the planet. However, it was hard to do so with a ground-breaking headache, even for a genius.

_At least I can talk. _he thought, noticing he wasn't gagged nor blindfolded. He looked around what he guessed was his cell. It was small, the only light, a dim lightbulb hanging from a cord that came from the ceiling. That being said, it was very dark. So dark, Artemis couldn't even see the door to which was the exit from the small room. He was tied to a chair which was sitting in the middle of the room, right beneath the light.

Suddenly, his examination of the room was cut off by a dark shadow roaming across the dark walls, getting closer and closer towards Artemis.

"Opal. Where have you taken me?" Artemis asked, his voice coming out in more of a lowly growl.

She didn't step out of the shadows as she said, "Oh, so direct and to the point, Artemis." She said, smiling and waving her hand like he was a silly child. The evil genius sighed, "Oh well, should have expected it from you. Anywho...you don't really need to know where you are at the very moment." She crossed her arms, still looking at him intently, her ruby red lips formed into a devilish smirk. "However, if you really want to know, I could tell you my plan."

"Really Opal? On what, to rule the world? How cliché..." Artemis trailed off, looking to the right as if he didn't give a care in the world.

"Oh shut up, you worthless mud boy!" she yelled, sudden anger surging through her body.

Opal suddenly came out of the murky darkness and appeared right in front of Artemis. She was wearing a black tanktop and pants, her long black hair up in a ponytail. The villain was holding yet again another syringe, this time with a dark purple liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, grinning and tapping the vial of liquid with her long, crooked, finger.

"Oh no, but let me guess." Artemis said, every word dripping with sarcasm. Then he deadpanned, "Poison."

"Not just any poison you-you…..! Ugh! It's a special toxin I invented that won't kill you, but inflict a lot of...lets say, _damage to the mind and body_." she sneered. Suddenly, she grabbed Artemis' ebony hair, pulling him down her her height and causing his arm to twist, sudden pain flaring through it.

Opal plunged the syringe into the human's neck, causing Artemis to fly into immediate pain. He didn't even know if Opal had let go of him or not, had left the room or not. All he knew was that his insides felt like they were burning, every organ on fire. He cried out in pain, struggling in his bonds to get away, to do _something _to stop the hellish smoldering inside of him.

It was like that for hours on end, Artemis wishing that the burn would go away, that he could get away...or die.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the toxin finally stopped working, clearing out of Artemis' system finally. He was hunched over in the chair from his struggles of pain. Panting, the man looked up, only to find Opal standing in front of him, looking intently at the human with her arms crossed and smirking devilishly.

"That's only the start, mud brat." She snarled. "It will get a lot worse than that in the time to come."

Artemis didn't say anything, he couldn't as he tried to breath.

"My plan, you ask? I want...No, I NEED revenge. On you and that precious little captain Short. She will soon arrive here, and when she does...you will soon regret ever challenging me."

And with that, Opal turned on one heel and left the recovering man. She opened the door, and suddenly, Artemis could see Opal's silhouette. She had stopped, looking back halfway at the mud man over her shoulder. "I'll be back to give you your next dosage."

She slammed the door behind her, and even through the thick walls and door, Artemis could still hear her wicked laugh ring in his ears.

**Alright! So, this one was longer. They most likely will be over time. Just trying to get to 1000 words right now, so I'll tell you guys why I won't be updating that often anymore.**

**My internet box went out! I am so sad. I'm going to places with free wifi constantly, but can't go every day. Nope, still have school….sadly. **

**But, we are suppose to be getting a new internet box soon. Hopefully that is what's wrong with my internet problems…**

**So, yeah! Review please! Encourage or criticism, I just want to hear from you guys about how you like/dislike my stories!**

**Oh! And I still have a poll on my profile! Please, if you haven't already, go and fill it out. It will only take a moment, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so...I got my internet back!**

"What in the name of Frond happened, Foaly?"

The centaur turned in his seat, scrambling from computer to computer. "That's what I would like to know!" he shouted over the alerts ringing all over the place.

"What's going on?"

Foaly, still rushing around cried, "I don't know! Everything suddenly went berserk! I'm starting to think that-"

"Opal Koboi is behind all this?" Holly interrupted, leaning against a table as she watched her friend with amusement.

"Exac-wait," He whirled around to face Holly. "What?!"

Holly nodded, going up to a computer and typing a few keys. "Butler just called. Artemis was kidnapped."

Foaly looked at the screen, she was hacking into Fowl Manor's security system. "Since Artemis isn't there, I think that we should have a clean break through….got it!"

It was the video stream of Artemis' study the night before. The lighting wasn't the best, but it would have to make due as Foaly watched Opal suddenly appear and disappear before their very eyes. As she disappeared again, this time with Artemis, Foaly groaned, putting his head in hands.

"I told them not to give her anything metal or anything with wires, but no...don't listen to the genius!"

Holly cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about Foaly."

Head still in hands, he lifted a wrist. "Her bracelet. It must have taken months to gather enough materials from the things that prison gives her, but she made it."

"Made what, Foaly?" Holly said, her voice rising with fearfulness.

"That bracelet can cause her to disappear and appear somewhere totally new in a blink of an eye. Its called Apparation."

Holly looked back at the screen, where the video froze. Artemis was lying on the floor, Opal over him. She looked down at the unconscious mudboy with so much hatred and anger, Holly shivered. "So what you're saying is...Artemis could be anywhere by now?"

Foaly nodded, not able to form any words.

The elf sighed, "I have to go to Fowl Manor...send up a visa?"

Foaly nodded again and watched his friend walk away, muttering, "Thought you would be more upset about your _boyfriend…._"

Holly whirled around. "What?!" She demanded.

Foaly shrugged, sitting next to a computer nonchalantly. "I thought you would be more frantic about Artemis being kidnapped. You seem to have grown…more attached to him lately."

"That is _not _true!" Holly ground out, hands clenching by her sides. Then she turned around, not paying any attention to Foaly, who was chuckling despite the situation going down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Butler! Butler, let me in!" Holly yelled outside Fowl Manor. It took a minute, but finally Butler opened the door, looking more worried than Holly had ever seen him.

"Sorry it took so long, Captain. I was on the phone with Artemis' parents." Butler explained, letting her in.

"It's ok. Let's call Foaly upstairs. No.1 should be coming later."

"Alright."

Upstairs, they opened a channel to the Ops Booth, Foaly answering it immediately. "Foaly, I was thinking. Can you search the trail of the apparation bracelet Opal made? The signal should start around the containment unit in Atlantis."

Foaly thought about it for a second, cursing himself silently that he didn't think of it himself. "Of course I can. Why do you think so little of me?" He started typing rapidly at the computer next to him.

Finally, after many moments of silence and waiting on Holly and Butler's part, Foaly finally grinned. "Got it!"

Holly looked up, "You did?"

Foaly nodded, "Yes, but it was weird. It suddenly opened up and revealed it to me out of nowhere…"

"That's because I let it happen, you idiot centaur." The voice of Opal sneered. The computer screen that once had Foaly's face was suddenly holding a different image. It was dark, but not dark enough to stop the image of Artemis limp body tied onto a chair from appearing.

"Nice of you three to join me and little Artemis here." She said, stepping into view. She tapped Artemis side a few times. He groaned a bit, but lifted his head nonetheless. He shook his head, trying to see and examine what was going on. Finally, when his vision cleared, he saw the camera and computer with Holly, Butler, and Foaly on it. Then he saw the syringe in Opal's hand and cringed a bit.

"What do you want now, Opal? Power, like always? That's never going to happen…" Holly commented, crossing her arms in front of her.

Opal cackled. "Oh no. I plan on something so much more...fun." She smirked, raising the needle filled with venom in her hand. After one dramatic, silent, moment, Opal plunged the poison into his neck.

Butler, Holly, and Foaly watched in fear as Artemis tried not to scream, but couldn't help it. It was as though the villain had stuck a massive knife in his neck instead of a tiny pin.

"Revenge." Opal snarled, facing back to the camera and to the three horrified witnesses. "That's what I want. Starting with Artemis here." She patted the young adult on the arm, who was still breathing hard and crying out in pain every other moment.

"And next is you, Short." Opal said to Holly. "Go to the ritual site in Tara, alone. If you don't come or don't come alone, what I did to mud boy here is going to seem like the lowest blast on your newest stupid invention that worthless centaur made up."

"I am not worthless!" Foaly cried, but Opal ignored it.

"Got it, Short?"

Holly glared at the pixie on the screen. She looked over at Artemis, her best friend, who was clearly still fighting pain, and took a deep breath. "Fine...I'll be there."

Opal's smirk grew. "Excellent. And you better be alone, I'll know…" She tapped her wrist, where her bracelet was.

Holly got one more painful glance at Artemis before the connection was cut, the trio facing a blank, black screen of despairing nothingness.


End file.
